The Prices of Family
by HeartbreakDX
Summary: Snape finds out his son is being abused and neglected. He' decides its time that Aaron Orion Snape finds out who he really is. Or as he is currently known, Harry Potter. Severitus Challenge. ON HIATUS UNTIL MY SCHEDULE LIGHTENS UP! VERY SORRY!
1. He's My Son Albus!

The Prices Of Family

Blanket Disclaimer: No Own HP, Just borrowing JKR's wonderful toys. I promise not to break them or leave them out in the rain. :)

A/N: Hi, now I know I haven't finished A Son's Tale but I can find the rest of it that I had saved so I have to go chapter hunting. (shhh, I'm hunting chapters in Elmer Fudd voice) heehee. Sooo until then, I'll start the next story in my notebook. So sit back, grab your snacks, and enjoy another fun little story. Enter the world of Harry Potter, about the middle of the summer after his 4th year...

"How could you!" Snape yelled, standing up from his chair and slamming his fist on the table. "How could you leave him with them when you knew the whole time what they do to him!"

"He's safe there, the protect him." Dumbledore said, calmly.

"Safe there! Protect him! Albus they beat him! Oh he's really safe, some protection. What in the bloody hell are you thinking old man?" Snape exclaimed, angerly.

"Its blood protection Sever--" he was cut off by Snape who was now shaking with rage. The candles started to flicker.

"HE'S MY SON ALBUS! He is not a weapon, not a little pawn in your game, he's my son. And you never thought to leave him with me? I've stood back all these year, watching my son grow up without me. Do you know how much that hurt Albus? How much I've wanted to help him but can't. He's been through more than most full grown wizards have ever had to bear. You took my son, my only son, my only connection to _her_ away from me and now this. Albus, how can I trust you after what you put my boy through?" Dumbledore hung his head, finally realizing what he'd done to both Severus and his son.

"Severus, let me apologize. I never realized--" he was cut off once more.

"APOLOGIZE! NOT REALIZE! Albus, its not me to whom you must apologize, its him. I'm getting him out of there, and he'll never go back.He's staying with me as he should have from the begining of this whole mess. And no more meddling in his life from you Albus. And no more spying from me. He is my first priority and I will not endanger him or his happiness by satisfying the Dark Lord's fettish for torturing his supporters and enemies the same." and with that, he left the room, his black cloak billowing behind him. Dumbledore put his head in his hands.

"Another old man's mistake," he sighed. "What have I done?" He got up from his chair and looked out the window. He watched as Severus strode out of the castle, across the grounds, through the gates, and disappear.

"I'm so sorry Severus, I'm so sorry Harry." then he smiled slightly.

"He'll be a good father to that boy, its just what they both need, a family."

A/N; The next chapter will hopefully be up tomarrow but here's a little preview.

**"GET OUT OF MY WAY DURSLEY OR I'LL HEX YOU INTO THE NEXT MILLENIA!"** Snape yelled at the fat man before him. Just then a boney woman entered followed by a whale of a boy Severus assumed was Harry's cousin.

"Hello Petunia." he said, silkily.

"Y..y..you." Petunia Dursley stuttered.

"Me, now where's my son."


	2. Get out of my way or I will hex you into

The Prices of Family

Severus apperated outside #4 Privet Drive and walked up the drive. He rapped on the door. It opened to reveal a very bulky man with a mustache.

"Who in the bloody hell are..." Vernon spotted Snape's clothes. "Oh no, none of your kind is welcome here."

"Hello to you too Dursley. Now I'm here to see Harry Potter." he said.

"THERE IS NO HARRY POTTER HERE!" Vernon yelled.

"Oh I beg to differ, how else would you know about _my kind_ as you so eloquently put it."

"You aren't entering this house."

**"GET OUT OF MY WAY DURSLEY OR I'LL HEX YOU INTO THE NEXT MILLENIA!"** Snape yelled at the fat man before him. Just then a boney woman entered followed by a whale of a boy Severus assumed was Harry's cousin.

"Hello Petunia." he said, silkily.

"Y..y..you." Petunia Dursley stuttered.

"Me, now where's my son."

"He...wait, your son? But Potter...You and her...not him?"

"Yes Petunia, where is he?"

"Up..upstairs, he's..." she didn't finish at a sharp look from her husband. "upstairs" she said softly. He nodded, a bit confused and went upstairs. As soon as he got to the top of the stair, he heard a sound coming from the bathroom. The door was open a crack so he just pushed it open a little bit more. The sight that greeted him made him want to hex the Dursleys into the next millenia. Harry way leaning over the toilet, pale as a ghost, vomiting. Snape stood motionless. He was so obiously sick and his relitives just went about their daily routine. Harry swayed as he tried to stand and collapsed. This propelled Snape into quick action. He caught Harry before he hit the ground.

Harry turned his head to see who had caught him and was startled that it was Snape.

"Professor Snape." he said weakly.

"Are you alright Harry?" he asked. It took a moment for this to register. _Snape had just called him Harry._ He shook his head.

"I don't think so." he said. He was starting to get dizzy.

"Alright, let's get you to Hogwarts." he picked the boy up and was astounded at how little he weighed. So light for a boy who would be 15 in a few days time.

"Where are your things Harry?" he asked.

"My room, Hedwig's out hunting. The important stuff is under the loose floorboard under my bed." Snape nooded his assent and carried him into the hall.

"Which is your room?" he asked. Surely, surely it wasn't the door with all of the bolts, that must be a storage closet, expt the catflap at the bottom."

"That one," Harry pointed to that door. _Oh Dursley, you're gonna get it_. Snape entered the room and looked around. It was too small for any boy to live in. He lay Harry on the bed and grabbed his stuff from under the bed. He went over to the trunk, kicked it open, and dumped the things inside. Then he closed it, shrunk it and Hedwig's cage, and pocketed them. He picked Harry up agian and walked down the stairs, and shooting the Dursley's a dirty look, walked out of the house but not before turning and saying,

"I'll deal with you later." in a menacing voice.

------------

Preview of the next chapter:

"Ok say that agian with a straight face." Harry said. His face fell as he saw the look on Snape's face. "You're not joking are you?"

"No, I'm not."

"I don't believe you!"


	3. Say that agian with a straight face

The Prices Of Family

"Professor Snape, how are we getting to Hogwarts." Harry asked, having a hard time staying awake.

"Knight Bus, in your condition broom, floo, and apperition are out of the question." he said, sticking out his wand arm. And with a loud BANG, the violently purple, triple decker bus came into view. The conductor, Stan, stepped out.

"Welcome to the Knight bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we'll take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this eveni- Harry!" He'd just spotted Harry in Snape's arms. Then he looked to see who it was carrying him. "P..Professor S..S..Snape." It was comical, the look on Stan's face.

"Mr. Shunpike, I see you've made something of yourself since graduation." he said, distainfully. " Is there a deck on the bus that is empty?"

"Y..y..yes Professor, th..third d..deck is f..free s..sir." he continued to shake.

"Oh get a grip Shunpike!" he said. "Harry is not well and I'd like to get him out of the open."

"Right, follow me Professor." Stan seemed to have pulled himself together as he calmly led them to the top deck of the bus.

"The beds on this deck won't move if we are jerked Professor." he said as he led them to a bed at the far end. "Whereabouts are you headed?"

"Hogwarts, Stan. Dumbledore will owl you the money." Stan nodded and hurried back below, wanting to get away from his ex professor as fast as he possible could.

"Ok, Harry." Snape said as he lay Harry on the bed and sat on the one beside it. "I'm sure you're confused about some things. So I'll explain. Almost 16 years ago, your mother Lily and I had been dating for along time. We got married and everything went fine for awhile untill we both joined the Order."

"The Order?" Harry asked.

"The Order of the Phoenix. Albus's defense agianst the Dark Lord. He wanted me to spy for him. I didn't want to but Lily convinced me. After awhile, I believed her in danger so she and I split untill things calmed a bit. Lily wrote me almost 15 years ago and told me about you. That James was not your father. But that I was your father."

"Ok, say that agian with a straight face. Harry said. He didn't believe a word of this. He saw the serious look on his face." Your..not...joking, are you?"

"No Harry I'm not."

"THEN WHERE WERE YOU? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN JAMES TOLD MY MOTHER TO TAKE ME AND RUN? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN HE WAS MURDERED? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN SHE BEGGED FOR MY LIFE, FOR HIM TO TAKE HER'S INSTEAD? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN HE TOLD HER TO STEP ASIDE SO HE COULD KILL ME, THAT SHE DIDN'T HAVE TO DIE, AND WHEN SHE DIDN'T, HE KILLED HER TOO! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN HE TURNED HIS WAND ON ME, WHEN HER SACRIFICE SAVED MY LIFE AND TURNED HIS CURSE BACK ON HIM! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I WAS TAKEN TO THE DURSLEYS AND THEY BEAT ME EVERY SINGLE FREAKING DAY SINCE I WAS FREAKING. 3. YEARS. OLD!" Anger rushed through his veins like wildfire. He started to cough. Snape patted him on the back until it was over.

"Harry, I'm so, so sorry. That night, when he came to Godric's Hallow, I was in Azkaban. The aurors had raided a Deatheater raid and until Dumbledore told them what I was at the hearing, they thought me one of them. Afterwards, when Dumbledore told me what happend, I was devestated. I thought it was my fault and believed you would be happier with her sister. I never knew until this morning what they did to you. I had a few old friends watching you, making sure you were alright this summer. I was tipped off and I was pissed. Dumbledore knew the whole time and I told him off, well actually I nearly blasted him to pieces, I was so angry. Harry if I knew do you really think I'd leave you with them? I love you." Harry could see the earnestness in his face. He sighed.

"I..I understand." Tears ran down his face and Snape pulled him into his arms.

"Oh, Harry. Its ok."

"But why have you been such a...such a..."

"Bastard?" Snape finished for him. Harry nodded. "Not even the Dark Lord knew of my treachery and most of the Slytherins's parents are Deatheaters. A Devoted Deatheater wouldn't be lto Harry Potter now would he?"

"But why do I look like James Potter?"

"It wouldn't be to good if James Potters 'son' looked like Severus Snape now would it. I made a potion that is similar to the Polyjuice. And as with the Polyjuice Potion, its only temperary. It will start to wear off on your birthday. You look tired, get some rest Harry." he nodded and sunk down in the bed. He was almost jerked off when the bus stopped.

"Stupid bus." he muttered as he fell asleep. "Ernie needs to learn how to drive." Snape chuckled softly.

"You said it son."


	4. The Vision

The Prices of Family

Harry woke to someone picking him up. He opened his eyes to see Professor Snape, his father.

"Hey Harry, we're at Hogwarts." Snape carried him out of the bus and before them stood the huge gates of Hogwarts. Snape touched them and they opened.

"The gates are bewitched to open to the touch of any teacher who has been here for more than five years." he said as a way of explanation.

------------------

As they entered the entrance hall, Dumbledore came towards them.

"Harry, I need to apologi- holy merlin!"

"Albus." Snape said, so coldly that even Harry shivered at the tone.

"Severus, Poppy is not here. She went to-"

"Take care of her brother in Wales, I forgot." he sighed.

"Yes, but you are more than qualified." Harry smiled.

"What?" Snape asked.

"I don't have to deal with the biggest fussbucket in the school." he said. Snape laughed.

"Fussbucket?" Dumbledore asked, perplexed.

"Muggle saying." both Snape and Harry said.

"How did you know that?" Harry asked.

"Two reasons," Snape said as he walked toward the dungeons. "One, I'm halfblood, my mother was a Muggleborn witch. And Two, I'm a fully qualified healer in both the Muggle and Magical worlds. I spent years there, training."

"Cool, so if we ever go to London, it won't be like going with Hagrid or Mr. Weasley where they ask about the simplest things." Snape chuckled softly.

"Yes, I'm sure that gets on your nerves."

"To no end. The first summer I stayed with the Weasleys, Mr. Weasley asked me, and I quote, 'What exactly is the function of a rubber duck.'" Snape just stared at him for a moment then burst out in laughter that bounced around the dark passages of the dungeons.

"You're kidding right? Oh Merlin Arthur, that was intellegent. That is the mentalist thing he's ever said.

"He also told my aunt and uncle that he collects batteries and plugs."

"Oh that's a way to make friend with muggles."

"I mean, I love the Weaselys and all but that is just annoying. That and everyone knowing more about me than I do."

"I'm sure. Its a good thing I wasn't the one who first gave you your letter or I would have torn the apart. Or maybe I should have when Albus asked me..." he trailed off. The rest of the journey was spent in silence until they came to a portrait of sharp lokking man with a snake winding about his arm.

"Hello Salazar."

"Ah, my many greats nephew, and who is this?"

"My son."

"Ah welcome, heir to my house." Harry's eyes widened. He'd wait till they got inside.

"Salazar Slytherin?"

"Yes, ah you've aquired it too I see." Harry looked puzzled.

"Harry, you're speaking parsletongue." Snape said.

"Shit, I never realize when I do that."

"What do you mean?" Snape said as the portrait opened.

"Well the first time I spoke to a snake, I set in on Dudley in a zoo. I never realized it was a different language until after the Dueling Club in second year."

"Well that explains alot."

"Wait, we're related to Salazar Slytherin?"

"Yes, I am decended from Slytherin's line, and your mother was decended from Ravenclaw's."

"Then why am I in Gryf..oh."

"What?"

"Well the hat wanted me in Slytherin but I told it not to because of what I heard."

"Slytherins get a bnad wrap. And not all dark wizards were Slytherins."

"Peter Petiegrew." Harry spat. "Gryffindor."

"Yes, and how he became a Gryffindor, I'll never know. The twit was a coward and a rat, literally."

"I know, he was Ron's rat, Scabbers."

"I knew there was a reason I hated that rat. Harry, think. Has any Slytherin ever lied to you? Ever?"

"No, not even Voldemort."

"We are not liars, we twist the truth but never outright lie. We are loyal to our house as we get enough ridicule from the other three. You'll notice your Gryffindors will turn their backs on you the second something goes wrong. With the exeption of the Weasleys and Miss Granger."

"Well Ron, he turned on me during the Tournament last year. He believed I put my name in and got jealous."

"That's still different. Jealousy is different from turning your back for the reasons they do. Mr. Longbottom is another exeption to the rule."

"Why are you alway worse to him than even me?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure you've heard of his parent? What happend?" Harry nodded.

"That night, Bellatrix put a memory charm on him to make him forget who and what exactly happend. That's why his memory is so bad. By treating him the way I do, I hope to break it without using force to break into his mind. Its safer. I think I'm starting to get through, he has improved." Harry thought back. _He's right, Neville has improve quite a bit._

Suddenly his head felt like it been split in half, it hurt so bad. Vaguely, as if it was from another time, he heard his father's voice but it was shoved back as he was thrown into a vision.

**VISION **

_A circle of Deatheaters sit infront of their master._

_"Lucius, report!" he barked._

_"The giants have been persuaded my lord. The old man had sent Hagrid and Maxime but there was a battle and the new gurg wasn't fond of them."_

_"Have they been disposed of?"_

_"McNair was unable to find them my lord."_

_"That is unacceptable. MCNAIR, FOREWARD!"_

_"My Lord-"_

_"I have no tolerance for excuses, cruico." McNair writhed on the ground._

_"Anymore news, Lucius?"_

_"Yes my Lord. Severus Snape has not been loyal to you. I saw him take the Potter boy from his relative to the Knight Bus. I spied on him and Potter. It seems he is the boy's father, not James."_

_"Really Lucius. I will not tolerate a traitor. Let's call him in for some fun." Voldemort touched the Dark Mark on Lucius' arm. _

_Pain engulfed everything._

**END VISION**

"Harry, Harry, wake up." he opened his eyes. Snape stood over him, in obvious pain as well.

"Don't. go. back. he. knows."

"What?"

"Lucius Malfoy. Followed us. Heard everything." he was still trying to breathe. "Hurts, don't it?"

"Yes, he's calling."

"Please don't, he'll kill you."

"I wasn't. I decied you are more important. I'm through with spying."

"Good, let me see." he said, nodding to the Mark. Snape was surprised but held out his arm. Harry put his hand over it and closed his eyes. The pain vanished. Snape looked down. The Mark was still there but it felt normal.

"How...?"

"Don't know. After the tornament, I found I could do this and a few other things."

"Other things?"

"I'll tell you later, I'm tired."

"Ok, I'll let you sleep and when you wake, we'll see what's wrong, ok?"

"Yea." Harry's voice slurred with exhaustion. Snape picked him up and went into a room off to the side of the room they were just in. Harry hadn't even registered they had been on the couch that whole time. He lay Harry on the bed, removed his glasses, and pulled the covers up.

"Rest." he whisper in Harry's ear as he smoothed back his son's hair from his face.


	5. The Photograph

The Prices of Family

Harry woke up a few hour later. His head was fuzzy and as he tried to sit up, he became dizzy and had to lay down again. His chest felt constricted and it hurt to breathe deeply. He was all around miserable. And as if it couldn't get worse, he'd started to cough blood and some gross yellow-green stuff, brilliant. He felt so weak and helpless, which he didn't like one bit. The door opened and Snape entered the room and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Hey Harry, how are you feeling?" Harry didn't answer but started to cough so violently that he shook, giving him a headache, just what he need right now. Snape patted him on the back until he was finished. He looked in horror on what Harry had coughed up.

"Hush, lay back." he said gently, pushing him back. He put the back of his hand to Harry's forehead. A raging fever burned there. He was becoming increasingly worried. He knew Harry had no internal injures, so where was the blood coming from? He pulled back the sheets, which he noticed were damp with sweat and pulled off Harry's ragged and ripped oversized t-shirt. He lay his hand over one of Harry's lungs. He could feel Harry struggling for breath. He pulled out his wand.

"_Revelio." _he said. The tip of his wand turned red then yellow and finally blue. "Shit." he said.

"Harry?" Harry looked at him. "Are you feeling any pain?" Harry nodded. "Where."

"Abdomen." he moaned. "Dad, what's wrong with me?" Snape smiled. Harry had called him dad without even realizing it.

"Shhh, its ok. It seems you've gotten Bacterial Pneumonia, and its taken a far greater hold than it normally would in someone you age."

"Figures."

"Just relax Harry. There's really nothing we can do but keep the fever down." Harry looked at him. "There's no potion or spell to treat pneumonia Harry. We'll just have to ride it out."

"Great."

"Ok, now I know why Poppy says you're hard to deal with when you're sick. Injured, fine. But sick, run for the hills." he said, kidding him.

"Oh haha, very funny, extraordinarily witty." he turned over, not in the mood. Snape conjured a cool, damp cloth and lay it on Harry's burning forehead. "Feel better?" Nodding reluctantly, he turn back to his father.

"Tell me about my mum. I've heard alot of James but nothing of her." Snape thought for a moment.

"She was the most beautiful thing I've ever layed me eyes on. We were friend in first year. Secretly of course. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor being friends was a surefire way to get yourself cursed every two feet. In sixth year we started dating. By then James, Black, Lupin and I had patch things up a bit, well not with Black so much. I'd found of Lupin's secret so I became, if you'll believe it, one of them."

"You were a Marauder?" Harry said in awe.

"Yes, I was. So was Lily."

"Then you must be an Animagus and why aren't you listed on the Marauders map?"

"Yes, I'm a Black Panther. Your mother was a White Dove. The Marauder's Map was made before your mother and I joined and we decided not to change it. After school, Lily and I married. James was our best man. And then Dumbledore butted into our lives and ruined it all." he said bitterly. "I told you the rest on the Knight Bus. James helped us out." he pulled a picture out of an inside pocket of his robes, tapped it with his wand, and it became two pictures. He handed one to Harry.

"That's the last picture we ever took together." There were 6 people in the picture. Snape and his mum stood in the front, Snape holding a baby he recognized as himself. James Potter stood behind them along with Remus and a sulking Sirius.

"Thanks, Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's my trunk?" Snape pulled it out of his pocket and enlarged it.

"What do you want?"

"There's a red, leather bound book in there. Can you get it?" Snape dug around and pulled it out, handing it to Harry. He opened it, flipping through the pages. It was his photo album. He came to the last page which was blank. He added the picture there and shut the book, putting it on his bedside cabinet.

"Where'd you get that?" Snape asked.

"Hagrid gave it to me after I got back after the Sorcerer's Stone incident."

"You got a letter." Snape said, changing the subject. "From Miss Granger." he handed it to Harry.

_Dear Harry,_

_Where are you? Ron and I haven't been able to get a hold of you. Fred and George went over to the Dursleys and you weren't there. What's going on, we're worried. I hope you get this,_

_Hermione._

"Oh crap, they don't know I'm here and are starting to panic." he tried to sit up but Snape pushed him back down.

"I'll write to them, explain everything, you rest." Harry nodded and closed his eyes. Hey, better Snape than him.


	6. The Letter and the Dreams

The Prices of Family

AN: I'm sooo sorry it took so long, major computer screw ups. I need a new one. And as they say in the races, and we're off...

_Writing Harry's friends should not be this hard._ Snape thought. He was getting fed up. How do you 1) Tell two Gryffindors that you, the most hated teacher in the school, are their best mate's father, 2) That he's sick without giving details or cause for worry, and 3) Why you've been a bastard to your son without it sounding entirely imature? Snape sighed. He tried what was the third draft of a letter to Hermione.

_Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley_

_You may be unaware as I'm sure Professor Dumbledore has not related any facts about Harry's whereabouts by what you've written. Harry has recieved your last letter and asked me to fill you in as he in currently unable. I am sure you ARE aware of Harry's situation at home, with his aunt and uncle, if not let me enlighten you. His home life is by no means paradice. He has been negelected and mistreated and I'll admit, I didn't see it. The signs were there but I, as the other Profeesors, believed he being The-Boy-Who-Lived made him a celebrity in every household. This summer I discovered the truth and removed him from their care, or lack there of. There is another fact that I should mention concerning the identity of his father. James Potter was not his father, I am and loath am I to admit this as well, I screwed up. Leaving him with those muggles was not one of my best brainwaves but I believed the living memory of his mother in his aunt would be better than myself as a father. As a result of my mistake, his aunt and uncle's neglegence has led to illness. I will be sure to have him write you when he is UP TO IT. _(that was his hit for them not to try and visit and he knew Hermione would realize it as such.)

_Professor Severus S. Snape_

_Hogwarts Potions Master_

That last bit was unnessesary but it reminded them of his authority. He sent the letter of with Harry's owl and returned to his place at Harry's side. He watched as his son's chest rose and fell in a rhythm that was slightly disrupted by the occasional cough. This boy had been through more in 14 years than most had in a lifetime. Yet he was still a boy. No matter how many times he faced the Dark Lord, battled the Deatheaters, or put up with Dumbledore's meddling, in the end he was just a boy. A boy who had been told from a young age that he was worthless, a freak, and not worthy of anyone's love. And then from there jumping into the role of Savior of the World. It was too much to expect that from any boy. Snape stood and went to his private library. Even Hermione would kill to have these many books, this much knowlage. He selected a book and returned to his son.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry groaned as he woke, his head was pounding. He opened his eyes. _Where am I? What the hell-- Oh._ He'd spotted Snape and everything came rushing back. He looked at Snape. He'd fallen asleep in the chair beside Harry's bed. Harry turned and picked up the photo album. He started to flip through it agian. Then he saw him. In the picture of James and his mother's wedding was Snape. He was hidding in the backround of the picture, quitely observing Lilly and James. On his face was a look of sadness and pain on his face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DREAM SEQUENCE

_Snape watches from the door of the church._

_"Do you, James Harold Potter take this woman to be you lawfully wedded wife?"_

_"I do." Snape felt as though his heart had ripped in half. Even though this was a ruse, it hurt to think he couldn't be with her._

_"And do you, Lily Elizibeth Evans to be you lawfully wedded husband?" How he wished she could say no._

_"I do." his heart felt as it had been torn out and stomped on. He turned away._

_"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." A silent tear ran down his face as he walked away from the ceremony. Oh how he already missed his Lily, his little flower._

_-_Dream Changes_-_

_"Hello Severus."_

_"Oh Lily, I missed you." he said as he picked her up and twirled her around._

_"Severus, meet your son, Aaron Orion Snape." she said as James handed her the child and she placed him in his father's arms._

_"My son."_

_"Right now he's Harry James Potter but when this is all over..."_

_"Oh Lily, he's..."_

_"Beautiful, yes." James agreed._

_"James..."_

_"Severus, I'm not jealous. He's your son, I know it."_

_"Thank you James, it means alot."_

_END DREAM_

Snape woke and saw Harry was awake to and looking at the album agian. Harry looked up.

"You're in this one."

"What?"

"This picture, you're in it." Snape moved around and looked at the picture. The dream he'd just relived for the millionth time.

"Yeah, I am." he said sadly.

"Dad, don't feel bad, you were only trying to protect her."

"Yeah well a fat lot of good that did her or me."

"if there's one thing I've learned after all of my encounters with Voldemort is not to dwell on the past. Its not healthy." Snape laughed.

"Now I know you spend too much time in the hospital wing, you sound just like Poppy." Harry laughed too.

"It comes with the territory of being a trouble magnet." he said. Then he stopped. "Dad, what's my real name. Harry Snape sound like crap. I'm sure mum did not name me that."

"No your right. Its Aaron Orion Snape. Aaron for her father, Orion for mine."

"Hmmm, that's got a sort of ring to it."

"That's just like what Lupin said. And then Black said now he wasn't the only constillation in the group." Snape said with a chuckle.

"Typical."


End file.
